whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Liam O'Keegan
Liam O'Keegan is a Seelie Clurichaun Wilder. Overview Though he was born in Dublin, Everyone says Liam was born in the shadow of the Blarney Stone. His father was a teacher at Trinity College and his mother taught piano students in the family home. Liam always had a way with words and quickly showed a knack for laying several instruments. Though surrounded by music and poetry from birth, he never showed any hint of his faerie nature other than his steadfast refusal to grow taller than 5'3", his phenomenal music abilities and one other talent: whatever he dreamed happened. Unknown to him, another Clurichaun, a True Dreamer like himself, had been made aware of his birth by a potent dream. Carla Donnelly, custodian of the Waystone, sensed the awakening of the one fated to carry it after herself and was there when Liam entered his Chrysalis during a concert when he was 15. The grump took the youngster on as a fosterling and arranged to "hire" him to be the night clerk at her bookshop, a position that required him to sleep in the shop (and thus leave home). Over the next few years she taught him what she knew, escorted him to the courts of commoners and kings, and finally, when she felt it was time for her to forget her nature and pass into her waning years, she deeded him the shop and entrusted him with the Waystone. Saddened by the loss of his mentor, Liam travelled the world. While in a Boston bar, he began to drink heavily in an attempt to drown out the band. The combination put him in a sour mood. Then he noticed the fae on the stool next to him. Noting the extreme Banality that clung to the man, Liam tried to bring him back to his faerie self. However, the Waystone made it known to him that his time of carrying it was over so Liam pulled it out and gave it to the Dauntain known as Cyprian Ryder. The stone fused into the man's palm. Liam has since made his way all over Ireland while awaiting the coming of the heroes who will unlock Silver's Gate. He is an unofficial member of the Harpers of Erin, feeling that he couldn't be more than a sometime ally when he might be called on to act as guide to these coming heroes. While well-known to many Kithain over Ireland, he spends most of his time in Doolin, a small town on the Clare coast and haven for excellent musicians. he has a small room where he keeps his collection of ancient musical instruments. Personal Liam is a True Dreamer and servant of destiny. That doesn't mean he has to be serious all the time, though. In fact it's usually more fun to banter than to be endlessly straightforward. He can be as serious as the situation demands, but not until the situation absolutely demands it. Image Liam is only 5'3" tall. He has a stocky build that is the hallmark of his kith, looking solid without seeming fat or blocky. His hair is a shoulder-length mop of tawny curls and his eyes are a sparkling green. His smile is enough to melt the coldest heart and he uses it often. He always dresses as if he expects to be performing soon and never looks less than his best, even if tramping through the woods. His voice is a soothing tenor but speaks with that curious Dublin accent that sounds nasal and adds extra n's in places. In his fae mien, it is clear that he has fine, sculpted features like a Sidhe and delicately pointed ears. His eyes sparkle even more and change shades of green depending on the light. Treasure He has an enchanted penny whistle that can be used to play tunes in any key. Additionally it can restore there points of Glamour to a fading changeling for every point Liam invests in it. The whistle can store up to three points of Glamour and Liam loads it up when he has a lot to spare. If all of the Glamour is used up, though, it ceases to be enchanted and just becomes a finely made instrument. Alternately, Liam can channel his own Glamour directly through the piece into a fae who needs it. If this is the case it doesn't use its stored Glamour. Liam is known, on occasion, to use the whistle as a focus for creating particularly imaginative chimera. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 119-121. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Clurichaun (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)